The perfect Job
by carson34
Summary: Callen offers her the perfect job or so he thinks so. Will they fall in love? * Updates on Tuesday*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: happy Monday everyone! I lost a full day of writing since I had to go do things on Saturday and then Sunday I had to go back to work.

Character Summary:

Callen is having a hard time to find someone to spend his life with so he decided that he wanted to hire someone to give him a child. But is it going to lead to love?

Linsday is looking for work but is not expecting the job that Callen is offering. Will it lead to love between the two of them?

Chapter 1

Callen and Hetty had walked into the boat shed for this new girl's interview. Both Hetty and Callen knew what the job was, but the girl did not know. Callen felt bad that he was leading this new girl into this kind of job, but he wanted to have a baby.

"Mr. Callen, Are you sure about this?" Hetty asked him.

"Yes, I am sure about this. I know how much you hate it when we use work for our personal things." Callen responded to his boss.

"Yes I know my rule, but it seems to me that you guys love to break my rule all the time. Let's just hurry up and find you this girl so we can move on with our work." Hetty responded to him. Hetty was only doing this because of the secrets that she was keeping from him.

Linsday arrived a few moments after they did and sat down with just Hetty. Hetty wanted to tell her what the job was about, but knew that she might not do it if she knew what the job was plus she knew that Callen wanted to be the one to tell her about the job.

"So what kind of jobs have you had before?" Hetty asked her.

"I was a nanny growing up." Linsday said to her as they did not know that Callen was listening to the interview. He knew that Hetty knew since she was the one that normally listens to it on the other end. Callen was impressed by this girl and wanted to find out more.

"Anything else?" Hetty responded to her.

"I had a few light office works where I would help out with LPD. I do believe that you guys know Deeks. He is one of my best friends." Linsday revealed to her.

"Yeah we know him. He actually highly recommends you for this job." Hetty responded to her.

The interview went really well and Callen was super excited for this girl to have his child. He knew that he needed to tell her about what his plan was but he was going to get Hetty's thoughts before he made his final choice.

"So what are you thinking about Linsday?" Hetty asked him.

"I like her." Callen responded to her. "I want to go ask her to have my child, but I don't know how doing it."

"Maybe you should reveal what is going on with the job. I would suggest taking her out on a lunch office date and then telling her that way." Hetty responded to him.

"Are you going to be there?" Callen asked her.

"I am not sure yet. I was thinking about it, but I am not positive about it." Hetty revealed to him.

"I would like you to be there." Callen responded to her.

Callen knew that he was worried how she was going to react to his job offer to her. Callen did not notice that Sam walked up to him.

"hey so what are you thinking about?" Sam asked his friend.

"I think that I found the girl that I want to hire to be pregnant with my child." Callen responded to him.

"I honestly think that you should start with a relationship with a girl and you guys decide to have a baby then you should. I honestly think that you are doing it this way that it is a mistake." Sam responded to him.

"I know but I am not sure if I want to be in a relationship right now." Callen responded to him.

"Callen, you need to make sure that you do this right." Sam revealed to him.

"I know. I need to go." Callen responded to him.

Linsday got a message from Callen saying that they should meet for lunch to discuss the new job. Linsday did not notice that Kensi had walked over to her.

"Hey you. I did not know that you were applying for a job here." Kensi revealed to her friend.

"I did not know that you were working here." Linsday countered to her friend. They had been friends for the past five years.

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to say anything where I work at because it could me and my friends in danger." Kensi responded to her. "It was not because I did not trust you because I do trust you."

"Hey I got to go. I have a lunch meeting to go." Linsday said to her friend with a smile.

"let me know if you get the job or not." Kensi responded to her friend.

The next afternoon

Callen and Linsday were heading to their lunch meeting. Callen was nervous about how she was going to handle this news, but knew that she might be fine with it.

"Hey are you ready to have lunch?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go." She responded to him with a smile. Callen gave her a small smile and knew that the conversation that they were going to have might not end well.

They got to the place for lunch and Callen held the chair out for her. She gave him a small smile which gave him the idea that they would have a cute child together.

"So what is the job about?" Linsday asked him.

"Well, I have been thinking about having a baby and I don't have anyone that is in my life right now."Callen responded to her.

"So let me get this straight you want me to have your child inside of me for the next nine months and then walked away." Linsday revealed to him. She could not believe that this is the job offer.

"Linsday, I know that it's a lot to take in but I want you to have my baby." Callen responded to her.

"No this is a bad idea." Linsday responded to him as she got up and left the room. She could not believe that he had asked her to have his baby. She also wondered if Kensi knew about it. She decided that she was going to head over to her friend's house later that night.

Callen could not believe that she had got up and left without hearing him out. He knew that there was a chance that she would be upset by his job offer. He headed back to work. He got there to find Sam sitting there.

"hey how did your meeting go?" Sam asked his friend with a smile. He knew that it was going bad since he knew that this was a bad idea.

"It was not the best meeting that I have ever had." Callen responded to him.

"I warned that if you did this then it would be a bad idea." Sam responded to him

Callen and Sam were sitting down and saw Kensi come walking up to him. He knew that she knew Linsday and would be on her side when she found out about the job.

"So you want to tell me about the job offer that you offered to my friend?" Kensi asked him. "Since I know that we are not hiring here."

"I offered her to have my child." Callen revealed to her.

"Are you crazy? That was a really bad idea." Kensi responded to him.

"No. I just want to make sure that my baby has a really great mom and I think that your friend would fit perfect in that role." Callen revealed to her.

"What happens if she falls for you?" Kensi asked her friend.

"You don't know that for sure." Callen responded to her.

"I know it because my friend does it every time." Kensi said to her friend.

"You don't know that for sure." Callen responded to her.

Later that night

Deeks got Kensi's house so that way they could have their day night for the night. He was surprised to find her friend Linsday here.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Deeks asked her.

"I need to talk to Kensi about her friend or whatever he is." Linsday said to him.

"Do you mean Callen?" He asked her.

"Yes I mean that one." She responded to him.

"Why? What did he do to you? I know Callen, he is a nice guy." He responded to her.

"Well not when he wants me to have his baby. It is rude to ask someone to give up their body for the next nine months." She responded to him.

"Did you even asked him about it?" He asked his friend.

"no. I left before he had a chance to respond." She responded to him. They did not notice that both Callen and Kensi had shown up. Callen decided that it was time to talk to her about what happen at their meeting. He just hoped that she would give him a chance to explain.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Yeah we can talk." She responded to him as he lead her to his car. Kensi and Deeks just stood there for a few moments before they went inside.

After a few minutes, Callen and Linsday came back into the house. Deeks hoped that they had a good talk so they could be on the same page. Callen seem to understand what her issue was about carrying his baby. He decided that he needed to figure another way with her. Linsday had agreed as long as she had a relationship with the baby after it.

"Hey Deeks, Can we talk?" Callen asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Deeks said as they stepped outside to give the girls a chance to talk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you said to her." Callen responded to him.

"I did not say anything. I was just there to hear her out." Deeks responded to his friend.

"Yeah that is true. She was just scared that she would not see the baby again if we agreed to this. I don't want to cut her out of the baby's life if we decided this. I wanted to make sure that she is okay with it." Callen responded to his friend with a smile.

Kensi and Linsday were talking about their day. Kensi knew that her friend was upset about it.

"So did you know about Callen's offer was to have his kid?" Linsday asked her friend.

"Not at first. I just found out about it." Kensi responded to her. "I made Callen told me about the job."

"Yeah. Were you surprised that he offered me this?" Linsday asked her friend.

"Just a little bit. He has a good intentions about it. So did you decide about it?" Kensi asked her friend.

"No. Not yet. I told Callen that I would let him know when I decided about it." Linsday responded to her friend.

"I know. Will you let me know about it?" Kensi responded to her friend.

"Yeah right after I let Callen know." Linsday said to her friend as they headed for dinner.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline. It has been a crazy weekend with work and then driving up North. I hope that you guys like this chapter. We got about two weeks before the fair starts here and then the school will start here in about a month and a half. I am super excited about it. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter of this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. My life has been a little crazy and so last week I only updated one storyline and this week, I am hoping to return to all the storylines. I ended up knowing that I am going to beach this last weekend.

Chapter 2

Callen and Deeks were sitting and talking about things when Linsday came into the room. She gave both the boys a small smile. She decided to talk to Callen about what she had chose.

"Hey Callen, can we talk?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure." Callen responded to her as he stood up and they walked outside.

"So I was talking to Kensi about what we are going to be doing. My fear is that I would never see the baby again after carrying it for nine months." She responded to him.

"I would never let that happen. I would always want you in the baby's life which in turns put you in my life." Callen responded to her with a smile.

"We will have to wait and see what our and our baby's future will be like." She said to me.

"So are you agreeing to carrying my baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She responded to him.

Two weeks later

Linsday and Callen were headed to the doctor's office for their first appointment. They knew that they could do it the old fashion way but decided that they did not want to make this any more awkward.

"Are you nervous?" Callen asked her.

"Just a little bit but I am sure that it will be fine." Linsday said to him.

The doctor started the exam and they were really nervous about it. Linsday knew that they were going to hopefully be parents really soon. The doctor implanted the egg into her and told her some strict rules regarding any activities for the next few days. Callen decided to take her home so he could make sure that she would take it easy.

"So Thank you for driving me home. I really thankful it." Linsday said to him.

"You are welcome. I just want to make sure that you are staying stress free." Callen responded to her with a smile.

"Thank you again." Linsday said to him.

Three weeks later

Linsday had been busy for the last couple of days and so has Callen. They were not able to make it to their doctor appointment to find out if they were pregnant are not. Today they were heading to the doctor's to find out if they were pregnant or not.

"Why am I so nervous?" Callen asked Sam.

"Because you are about to find out if you are going to be joining team parenthood." Sam said with a small smile.

"We can only hoped." Callen responded to him as he saw Linsday come into the room after getting sick again. She really hated feeling like this but hoped that it was a good sign. She could be pregnant with her first child. Callen walked over there to her the moment that he saw her and smiled at her. Over the past week, he has been worried about her and missing her. He knew that he might be developing feelings for her but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to rock the boat or anything. If there was feelings then he wanted them to developed on their own and not because of the baby. He knew that he would always care about her.

Callen and Linsday were heading to the doctor's office to find out if she was pregnant or not. He really hoped that she was pregnant.

Callen and Linsday had finally checked into the appointment so they could find out. They had Linsday pee in a cup so they could do a pregnancy test. Linsday came back out to where Callen was waiting for her.

"That reminds me of all the times that I had to pee in a cup for my monthly birth control pills. It is a little weird to be peeing in a cup to find out if I am pregnant." Linsday said to him.

"Yeah I know. It is my first time too." Callen said as he shifted a little in the chair.

"You have never had to do it." Linsday responded to him.

After a little while later, Callen and Linsday were waiting for the results. She was a little nervous and she knew that he was a little nervous too.

"Callen, We are going to be okay if we are not pregnant right?" Linsday asked him.

"Yeah, if you want we can try again." Callen responded to her.

"Maybe we should wait for a little bit and then try." Linsday said to him with a smile as the doctor came in right at the end of what she was saying.

"Or you are pregnant with your first baby." The doctor said to them giving them good news. Callen was so happy that she was pregnant that he lean over and gave her a small kiss. The doctor just waited for the kiss to end.

Callen and Linsday broke out of their kiss to find the doctor still waiting to talk about what was going on.

"So what is the plan?" Linsday asked the doctor.

"So you are due right around April 18th" the doctor revealed to them.

"So we are 4 weeks pregnant right now?" Callen asked the doctor.

"Yes. I want to see her every four weeks until she is 28 weeks pregnant and then it will go to every two weeks and then at 34 weeks pregnant every week." The doctor said to him.

"Alright." Callen responded to his doctor.

Callen and Linsday leave the doctor's office and headed to celebrate their pregnancy. Callen was now looking at the mother of his child and that made him really happy to know that.

Eight weeks pregnant

Callen and Linsday were making through the morning sickness phase. They had their second doctor's appointment and they did not want to let anyone know that they were pregnant. Callen wanted to asked her if she was wanting to go out on their first date. He really hoped that she would say yes. Callen walked into the room where she was sitting.

"Hey I wanted to asked you something." Calllen revealed to her.

"Yeah. What do you want to ask?" Linsday asked him.

"I wanted to see if you want to go out on a date soon." Callen responded to her.

"Yeah I would love too." Linsday said to him with a smile.

12 weeks pregnant

Linsday could not believe how much the last 12 weeks have gone by. She was now about to enter her second trimester and was heading for her third doctor's visit. Callen had texted her and told her that there was a case that needed his attention and that he wasn't able to go to the doctor appiontment. Linsday knew that he wasn't wanting to miss their baby's appiontment or spend time with her. Their relationship was going really good and they have been dating for four weeks.

Linsday arrived for her doctor appiontment and checked into the area. She got check to make sure that everything was on track. They got into the room where she waited for her doctor. Her doctor walked in and gave her a small smile.

"So how are you doing?" the doctor asked her.

"I am good. I have had a lot of morning sickness which they really need to rename it all day sickness." Linsday responded to him.

"Where is Callen at?" The doctor asked her.

"He had to work." Linsday responded to him

The doctor gave her a small update on the baby to give to Callen. She got out of her doctor's appointment and then headed to call him.

15 weeks pregnant

Callen and Linsday were heading for their 15 week update and that means they are getting ready for finding out the baby's sex. They were hoping for a little boy or maybe a little girl. They just want the baby to be healthy and be okay. Callen and Linsday's relationship is going really good and they are looking forward for the next step. Callen was planning a special date night for him and Linsday. He did not heard Sam come back out of the office area.

"So what are you thinking about?" Sam asked his friend.

"I am thinking about things that are going on with my personal life." Callen responded to him.

"How is Linsday?" Sam asked to his friend.

"She is good." Callen responded to his friend. They haven't announced if they were pregnant with their first child.

"I think that she is pregnant with your baby." Sam responded to him.

"Yeah you think so." Callen responded to him. He did not wanted to announced it just yet. They wanted to wait until to 20 weeks pregnant which was in five weeks.

20 weeks pregnant

Callen and Linsday were now 20 weeks pregnant and were about to start to announce it to everyone that is in their lives. Callen was excited to find out what the baby's gender was and so was Linsday. They have been spending a lot of time together. Callen decided that it was time to asked her to marry him.

"Linsday, I want to do a special date for me and you." Callen said to her.

"Alright." She responded to him with a smile.

Two days later

Callen woke up and started to rub her belly. He loves spending time with her and their baby. He loves feeling their baby move inside of her. He loves talking to the baby.

"You are so sweet to the baby." Linsday said to him with a smile. Callen did not know that she was awake but it was a special surprise.

Their date went really well and she accepted his marriage proposal and they were starting to plan for their wedding date and when they were going to tell the team.

Callen and Linsday were heading to find out the baby's gender. They had decided to make a cake and find out the gender with everyone else that weekend. Callen could not believe that they were already halfway through their pregnancy.

"Are you nervous about finding out the gender?" Callen said to her.

"A little. I am sure that we are going to be fine with either a little boy or little girl. I am super excited." Linsday responded to him with a smile.

"I love this about you. " Callen said to her before giving her a small kiss. They started saying I love you about 8 weeks ago and it just feels right for them. Callen did not want anything in his life to change about their relationship and he knew that neither did she.

Callen and Linsday were heading to find out the baby's gender. They had decided to make a cake and find out the gender with everyone else that weekend. Callen could not believe that they were already halfway through their pregnancy.

"Are you nervous about finding out the gender?" Callen said to her.

"A little. I am sure that we are going to be fine with either a little boy or little girl. I am super excited." Linsday responded to him with a smile.

"I love this about you. " Callen said to her before giving her a small kiss. They started saying I love you about 8 weeks ago and it just feels right for them. Callen did not want anything in his life to change about their relationship and he knew that neither did she.

They were about to start the ultrasound to find out the baby's gender and they found something else. Callen could not believe what they were seeing.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that." Linsday said to him

"Neither can I." Callen responded to her.

He was surprised that they were going to have...

Later that night

They were still adjusting to the news and had sent the order in for the cake. Callen was laying in bed while Linsday was enjoying some time alone. She could not believe the news. They had to wait until Saturday to tell everyone the big news and knew that everyone was going to be happy with it. She just hoped that she and Callen would be fine with it.

Author Note: I know that you guys want to know the baby's gender at the end of this chapter but there will be a special surprise at the beginning of the next chapter. I headed to the beach over the weekend to celebrate my dad's birthday. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Happy Monday to everyone. I hope that you had great weekend. In just about a week, the school will start and that means I will be a lot busier with the personal life. I feel that we should be farther along on with the chapters but then again I took a small break.

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this? That we can handle this?" She asked her husband.

"We can handle it. We just need to make sure that we work as a team and not let them come between us." Callen said to her.

"You know that the team is going to want to know what is going on with us right?" She asked her husband.

"Yes. I know. I really already figured that out. Sam is coming in the morning and I am sure that he is going to ask about what the baby is going to be." Callen said to her.

"Then we are just going to have to tell them to wait until this upcoming weekend." She responded to her husband with a smile.

The next morning

They were enjoying the morning. They still could not believe the news on what they were having. Callen was super excited about this news. He wanted to shout it on top of the roof what they were going to have.

Callen came walking down the stairs to find her making his morning coffee and breakfast. He loves when she does that but he also knows that she is going to need all the sleep they can get while she is pregnant.

"Babe, Thank you but I want to make sure that you are getting enough sleep before the baby gets here." Callen said to her as he gave her a good morning kiss and along with her baby bump. He still could not believe that they were going to have a baby.

Callen walked out of the house after getting his breakfast to find Sam already waiting for him. Callen gave him a smile.

"You know what you are having don't you?" Sam asked his friend.

"I do but I am not going to tell you until the party this weekend. You are going to have to wait and find out." Callen responded to his friend.

"Now that is just mean. You know darn well that I would tell you what Michelle and I are having if we were to have another baby instead of making you wait until the party." Sam said to his friend.

"Yes I do know that but I am not going to tell you that until we have the party and plus you would tell Hetty way before you told me. We are not even going to tell Hetty until the party and she knows it." Callen responded to his friend with a smile as he saw his wife standing there. He could not believe that in 4 months' time they are going to have a baby.

"It is hard to think that in a few months that you are going to have a baby." Sam said to him as they headed to the office. They finally got to the office to find that they had a case. Many of the people wanted to find out what the baby would be. They could find out if they were going to have a little boy or a little girl. Callen noticed that Hetty walked into the room with a smile.

"Don't say anything. I know that you know what we are going to have." Callen said to his boss.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Hetty responded to him.

Saturday could not come sooner for Callen or his wife. They had been asked all week to tell them about the baby's sex. Callen wanted to tell them that they were having triplets. They were so excited to have three babies but they are also so nervous about it.

Three babies were a lot of work and they both knew that. They were getting everything ready for both the party and the babies' room. Callen walked into the nursery to find her sitting there.

"Hey babe, what are you doing in here?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Just thinking to find out if we can handle this. One baby is fine but three is a lot." She responded to him.

"We are going to be fine. Listen to me, we will be fine. We have amazing friends and family." He revealed to her.

"Alright I trust you." She said to him as she heard the doorbell ring. "They are here."

Callen got up to help his wife get off the floor. He was happy that they were making this big announcement together. She went to go open the door only to find two policemen standing there with Deeks.

"I need to see Callen." Deeks said to her.

"Why? What is going on?" She asked as she saw her husband walking towards the door.

"Callen, I am sorry to do this to you but you are under arrest." Deeks revealed to them.

"What?" She asked confused right as Sam was getting out of the car and coming up to them. She had no choice but to watch them take away Callen, she could not believe this was happening to her.

Author Note: So what do you think about this chapter? Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I decided to not keep up with the 2,000 words until my life gets less crazy. Thank you so much for reviewing the past two chapters. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys for the next chapter of this storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time for another Monday and you know what that means. Tomorrow is September 1st so I am trying to get a lot of chapters done before I go back to the school for work.

Apparently I said that she was his wife in the last chapter. They are only girlfriend and boyfriend right now.

Chapter 4

Deeks led Callen to the car to head to the station. Callen was not sure what was going on because he did not do anything.

"Deeks are you going to tell me what is going on?" Callen asked his friend.

"We have some bad news and we are taking you to the station. Hetty is meeting us there and will explain what is going on." Deeks responded to him.

Callen got in the backseat. He really did not know what was going on but knew that it was not good. By the time, they got to the station, Hetty was already there. She had to wait for them to book Callen. She felt so bad that he did not know what was going on.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Callen asked the officer.

"Your boss will explain what is going on." The officer responded to him. He led him into another room where Hetty was already in there.

"Can you please take those off of Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked the officer.

"Sure." The officer said as he went to take the cuffs off of him. The officer left the room and Hetty invited for him to sit down.

"Do you want to tell me why I was arrested in front of her? We just found out that we are having three babies and working on our relationship." Callen responded to her. "I need to make sure that she is okay."

"She is fine. Sam is with her. She knows what is going on." Hetty responded to him.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Callen revealed to her.

"You have been accused that you were part of a robbery." Hetty responded to him.

"Hetty, you and I both know that I have never done that." Callen revealed to his boss.

"I know and we will get you out of this. You need to be careful." Hetty responded to him.

"So how are we going to get me out of here?" Callen asked his boss.

"We have to wait to clear your name." Hetty responded to him.

"What about my undercover status?" Callen asked his boss.

"We don't know. We are going to try to get your name out of the record and pretend that you are someone else." Hetty responded to him

"Okay." Callen said to her. "Just make sure that she stays safe."

"We will." Hetty responded to him with a smile.

Over the next few days, Callen was not enjoying himself. He wish that he was back with her. They were a little over half way with their pregnancy.

24 weeks pregnant

It was four weeks since Callen was arrested and he was still not home. She had come to visit him for a few times. The doctor had put her on bed rest for a few weeks. She really want him there with her. She missed him really bad.

Callen was sitting in his jail cell. He could not believe that he had been in this jail cell for more than four weeks. They were still trying to clear his name but the problem was that the person that had frame him did a really good job. He did not hear Sam walked into the jail cell.

"Hey man." Sam greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey." Callen said as he showed his face to his friend. "Any luck now?"

"There is nothing yet. We are working on it." Sam said to his friend.

"We need to hurry because we only have 16 weeks until the babies are here and I don't want to miss any more of her pregnancy. I miss her." Callen responded to his friend.

"I know and I know that she feels the same way. She was put on bed rest a few days ago by her doctor." Sam responded to his friend.

"Are the babies okay?" Callen asked his friend really concern for her and the babies. He hated not being there for her.

"They seem to be okay. She just wants you home. I have been staying at the house at night to make sure that she is okay. Michelle has been staying there during the day." Sam responded to him

The next thing that the boys knew that there was explosion in the jail.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is a little shorter than before I wanted to make sure that I got this out. In a few weeks this storyline will be moved to Tuesday so NCIS:LA season 7 can be on Monday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you had a great Labor day. The oldest one just went back to school and trust me when I say that I am excited for it. We only have two more weeks until NCIS: LA returns!

Chapter 5

Sam woke up to find Callen still out cold. He knew that they needed to get him out of there before it was too late. Someone had played with the evidence to get him in there and now they were trying to kill him.

"Come on G. You need to wake up." Sam said to his friend as the paramedics started to show up and take the prisoners to the hospital. Callen was one of the first ones to go so that way they can get him stable.

Sam knew that they needed to keep his face out of the cameras that would be covering the explosion. Sam told the guys to make sure that they covered his face since he was a federal officer.

Callen was finally at the hospital and they headed into the ER so they could find out what was going on with Callen. Sam knew that he needed to call Lindsay so she knew that he was okay or otherwise she would be freaking out. Sam waited for twenty minutes before she got there.

Right as she got there, they heard beeping from Callen's hospital room. They had no choice but to watch as the doctor's work on him.

Author Note: I announced on twitter that I would only have ten chapters so we are half way with this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter. We have less than two weeks until the show returns.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I am trying to make sure that this storyline is on the same amount of chapters as Friday's storyline. On September 29th, this storyline will move to Tuesday so that the next season of NCIS:LA.

Chapter 6

Sam knew that she was starting to get worried about him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her just to make sure that she knew that he was there for her.

"He is going to be okay. You just need to have faith in that." Sam said to her with a small smile.

"I know and I do. This would not have happen if someone had not frame Callen for this crime that I know that he did not do." Lindsay said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"It is going to be okay." Hetty said as she walked into the hospital room. She had just heard about Callen's condition and managed to find proof that he had been set up. She had just showed it to the DA and the judge and finally got the charges dropped.

"Did you find something that would help Callen?" Sam asked his boss.

"Yes we did finally found something that will help Mr. Callen. Lindsay as soon as he is released from the hospital, you get to take him home." Hetty responded to her.

"Oh thank God that you got him out of this mess." She said as she walked over to give Hetty a small hug. She was so happy that Callen would be able to go home but only if he pulled through this. The doctors finally came out and gave them a little bad news about him.

They only said that he can have one visitor at a time for now. Sam had her go first so they could see each other. Callen was still sleeping off the medication that they had given.

"Callen it's me. I am so glad that you are okay. The babies are getting bigger and bigger but I really missing you here. Callen, Hetty said that you got cleared of all charges and now you need to fight this and come back to us. I love you." She said to him.

She stayed there for a few minutes before Callen started to move around showing signs that he was waking up. She was happy to see his eyes open.

"Hey you." Callen greeted her.

"Hey." She responded to him with a smile.

"How are the babies?" Callen asked her.

"They are growing big. Hetty said that she got proof that you were frame." Lindsay said to him.

"Yeah and?" Callen asked his girlfriend.

"You were cleared of all charges. You get to come home as soon as they let you out." She revealed to him.

Two days went by before Callen was moved into a different room in the hospital. The team had found the man that had framed Callen and arrested him for it. Callen could not believe that it had been one of the neighbors that he lived around for many years.

One week went by and now that it was time to go home. He wanted to do things right with Lindsay with asking her to marry him.

Lindsay could not believe that she woke up in the middle of the night with such pain. She knew that they needed to get to the hospital as soon as they could because she was only 32 weeks pregnant with the babies.

"Callen wake up, there is something wrong." She said to him. Callen woke up and they headed for the hospital. Callen did not know what was going on but hoped that both of the babies were okay.

Author Note: Do you think that the babies will be born in the next chapter? I hope that you guys will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Next Monday, I will have season premiere tweets for both NCIS:LA and Five 0.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I can't believe that tonight is the start of the new season of NCIS:LA. I will be tweeting the season premiere tomorrow morning unless I decided to do it tonight. Next week this storyline will move to Tuesday night for just three more weeks.

Chapter 7

They finally got to the hospital and Callen knew that she was scared and so was he. He just needed to remember to relax to keep her calm. She needed it. The doctor took her back really fast to make sure that the babies were okay.

"I need to go find your doctor real quick so I will be right back." Callen said to her.

"Callen, have the nurse do it. I need you right here with me." She responded to him. Callen knew that she was in pain and the doctor came in and check her.

"How far along are you?" the doctor asked her.

"Almost 37 weeks pregnant. Are the babies okay?" She asked the doctor.

"I am going to try to find out right now." The doctor said to her. The doctor check her and found out that she was in labor for sure. The babies would be here really soon.

"Are we sure that we are okay with the babies coming?" She asked him.

"Yeah we are good with the babies coming now. They are only three weeks early." Callen told her with a smile. Callen so badly wanted to asked her to marry him as soon as he could but the babies him by going into labor but he was okay with that.

She was in labor for about forty hours and it was so hard to see her in so much pain. The babies were finally born around 11am the next morning. Sam and the rest of the team finally came to see the twins.

It took a couple of days before Callen and Lindsay got to take the twins home. Callen and Lindsay were so happy to have their babies were here and home safe.

It had been a few days since they took the babies home and it was going really good. They were enjoying time with their babies.

The babies were now six weeks old and they were getting bigger and bigger. Both Callen and Lindsay loved spending time with their kids. Callen had managed to get about a week off around the time they took them home.

Callen hated leaving his family at home but knew that this was best to make sure that they were protected for the rest of their lives. Callen decided that he finally wanted to asked her to marry him. He wanted to do this for a long time but every time life got in the way. He planned for Sam to watch the twins for them so they could go out. Sam joked about having Kensi and Deeks watched them but then figured that it was best that he watched the twins after the look that Callen gave him.

Callen could not believe that he could be getting engaged to the woman that he loved. He wanted to do this months ago but did not have the courage to do so. He just hoped that she would say yes to his proposal. They got to dinner and before Callen got a chance to ask her there was an explosion.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This storyline will be moved to Tuesday for another two weeks and then this storyline will be done. We hope that you enjoy it. I have managed to get myself sick again. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It is time for the 8th chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. We just have two more weeks until the last chapter of this storyline. I know that this chapter is really short but I just needed to get something out for you all.

Chapter 8

Callen was the first one awake and was surprised to see that she is still out cold. Callen went over to her side to make sure that she was not bleeding or anything. He did not see anything. He just had to try to wake her up.

"Come on sweetie. You need to wake up." Callen said to her. He was surprised when Sam finally found where they are.

"G, are you guys okay?" Sam asked his friend.

"It is Linsday. She is not waking up." Callen responded to his friend.

"Alright give us a few minutes and we will get you out of there." Sam said to his friend.

Callen could not believe that they were trapped in there. The next thing that Callen noticed was there was a big spot of blood forming near his leg. Callen could not believe it.

"Sam!" Callen yelled at his friend.

"What is going on?" Sam asked his friend.

"I am bleeding and we need to get out of here. Linsday needs help." Callen responded to his friend.

"Alright we are working on it." Sam responded to him

They finally got out of the area where they were both rushed to the hospital. Sam informed Hetty on what happen with Callen and Linsday. Callen was starting to lose hope that they would get engaged.

Author Note: I know that this chapter was short but I wanted to make sure that we get this chapter out. We only have two more chapters until this storyline is over and I am not sure about what to do next. I know that I need to update "Meant to be" really fast and I will be working on it soon. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I wanted to make sure that I gave you a small update.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. We only have one more chapter until this storyline is done. I know what you are thinking that Callen won't get engaged or married but they will within the next two chapters. Thank you all for the reviews in the past nine chapters.

Chapter 9

Linsday finally got out of the hospital about a week after the accident. Callen was trying to figure out another location to ask her to marry him and thought that the best place was in their back yard so they knew that they would be both safe rather than in the hospital. Callen walked into the office so he could talk to both Hetty and Sam about getting it set up.

"Hey Hetty, can we talk about the proposal?" Callen asked his boss.

"Yeah sure, what about?" She asked her.

"I want to asked her to marry me. I have tried many times but keep getting interputted by someone or something. I just need someone's help to set it up. I already have it planned in my head. I just need to get it the rest of the way done." Callen responded to her.

"Alright. Let me see what I can do." She responded to him with a smile. She could not believe that he was ready to ask someone to marry him.

"I am going to bring in Sam on this too." Callen revealed to his boss.

"Alright." She said to him

Callen left the room and then went to find Sam. He found him in the gym and started to get ready to talk to him.

"hey Sam, do you have a moment?" Callen said to his friend as he started to put on his boxing gear.

"Sure what about?" Sam responded to him.

"You know that I have been wanting to ask Linsday to marry me for the past couple of the months." Callen responded to his friend.

"Yeah I know what happen the past couple of weeks that you have been having a hard time." Sam responded to his friend. "So what is the plan?"

"Well my plan is already set up in my head and I need you and Hetty's help with getting it all organzie and done." Callen responded to his friend.

"Alright Let's get started." Sam responded to him with a smile. He was really looking forward to setting this up.

Callen was a little nervous when it came to the day to ask her. It was going to be changing both of their lives which is something that he wants. He just hopes that she would want it too.

"Are you getting nervous?" Sam asked his friend

"A little but I know that she loves me and I love her." Callen said with a smile.

Later that night, she was getting ready for her date with Callen. She was super excited and hoped that this would start a new phase in their relationship. She hoped that he would asked her to marry him.

Callen walked into the house and headed to find her. Callen smiled when he saw her outfit. She looked amazing and he could not believe how cute she was looking.

"Are you ready to go?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah I am ready to go." She responded to her boyfriend.

She was starting to get a little nervous about things as the night went on but knew by the way that he was looking at her.

"I love you so much and I want to marry you." Callen responded to her. "Will you please marry me?"

"Yes of course. I will marry you." She responded to him.

The next morning

Callen could not believe that he was celebrating his engagment with his love. Callen managed to get their daughter before his girlfriend was sleeping. He wanted to let her sleeping in as long as he could let her.

Three weeks later

Callen and his bride were starting to planned their wedding. They were going to have it in five weeks. Callen was super happy until the day of their wedding came. Callen walked into the room and did not find his love anywhere.

"Where is she?" Callen asked his team

Author Note: It's time to end this chapter. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. We have busy things planned for the next two weeks. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you have a great week and please make sure that you leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I can not believe that we are on the final chapter of this storyline. I was planning to update Meant to be and Happy ever after but I am not sure about it yet. I guess we are going to wait to see about next week.

Chapter 10

"Do not worry G. We will find her." Sam told his friend.

"I know we will but I am just worried that we won't find her." Callen responded to his friend.

"We will find her, Mr. Callen. You two are getting your happy ever after." Hetty said to him as she revealed her presence in the room.

Eric and Nell started to working about what was going on with what happen to Alyssa. They were both worried about her and knew that Callen was worried about it too.

"We are going to find her." Nell said to his friend.

"Yeah." He responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"We need to be careful about how we try to find Alyssa. We could put her in danger." Nell responded to him.

"Yeah that is true but we both know that Callen and Sam will find her and stop whoever took her." Eric responded to her with a smile.

Two weeks later

Lindsay could not believe that someone had taken her from the house. She knew that she had to be careful since they also had her babies.

"It is going to be okay. Daddy is going to find us as soon as he can. We just need to remember that. He loves us so much." She said to her kids. She was not sure if she was trying to tell herself that or was it to their kids.

Callen and Sam were able to find a location on her and the twins. Callen just hoped that she was okay. He was really worried that something was going on.

Before they went into the building, Callen and Sam knew that they had to keep the twins and Linsday safe. He just really hoped that today they would get his family.

"G, we are going to get them back. You just need to trust me and our team." Sam said as both Kensi and Deeks showed up. Callen felt a little better knowing the team was there working to get his family back safely.

They started to go into the warehouse and knew that they had a lot of things to get though. Callen was a little nervous about them getting hurt. They finally got everyone out that could hurt Callen's family.

Callen was glad to have her and the twins back home. Callen had managed to convince Hetty to give him about two weeks off so he could be with them. She agree to it and Callen knew that they could also be planning their wedding during the time that he had off. Callen walked down the stairs after putting the babies down for their naps.

"Hey babe, are you ready to make some plans?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah, Let's do it." She said as she pulled out the wedding planning book.

Callen and Linsday got the wedding planned out for three weeks after today. Callen was super excited now that the wedding was all done. They were going to asked Hetty if they could use her backyard since it was big enough to host the wedding.

Callen was finally back at work and knew that he wanted to talk to Hetty about the wedding location. He walked into her office to talk to her about it.

"Hetty, can we talk about something?" He asked his friend.

"Sure, what about?" Hetty asked him.

"I was hoping that we can do the wedding over at your backyard?" He asked her

"Let me think about it and I will let you know about it." Hetty responded to him. "For now I don't see the problem to doing it."

"Yeah. When can you let me know?" He asked her.

"In a couple of the days." She responded to him.

"Okay." He responded to his friend with a smile.

Three days later

Callen and Hetty were talking about the location about the wedding. Hetty was going to agree to have the wedding at the house which he was happy about that.

They were getting closer about the wedding and they were finally making progress on the wedding planning. Callen was glad that this wedding was going to happen because they wanted to do that for their family.

Their wedding day

Callen and Linsday were both a little nervous about getting married. Callen knew that this is what needed to happen and that was a good thing. Linsday knew that she wanted this more than anything. Callen and Sam were headed to pick out their outfit for the wedding and convince Hetty to let him pick their outfits at the headquarters.

"Thank you Hetty for letting us pick these outfits here." Sam said to her.

"You are welcome. Just make sure that you don't get any blood on them again or it will come out of your paycheck." Hetty responded to him.

"Alright." Sam responded to her.

Callen and Sam were getting everything done on their end to make sure that the wedding would go off without a hit.

Linsday and Nell were trying to make sure that everything was done on the list as they were getting ready for the wedding. Kensi was being helpful with the twins to make sure that they stayed happy. Linsday were missing Callen really bad right now.

Callen and Linsday were finally married after a long time of waiting. They were enjoying their family and moving on with their lives.

After Callen and Linsday were declared husband and wife, they went off on their honeymoon. They could not believe that they were not husband and wife. They had change so much in the past few months.

"I love you and our family." Linsday said to her husband. She could not believe that she was calling Callen her husband.

"I love you too." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss. They were enjoying their honeymoon for 12 days before heading home to be their family. Callen knew that he wanted to make sure that they planned every year just for the two of them.

"I can not wait to see my babies." Linsday said to her husband.

"Me either. I miss them." Callen responded to her.

One year later

Callen and Linsday were fast apporaching their first year of marriage anniversary. Callen knew that he had something planned for her. He was super excited to show her what he had planned for them.

On the way there to his surprise, they were hit by an oncoming car.

THE END

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. I can not believe that we are on the final chapter of this storyline. Life had been so crazy busy but you know something God doesn't calm the waters for us to have an easy ride. He gives us what we need. I hope that you like the upcoming storyline. I haven't figured out what it will be called or what day it will be posted. I hope that you guys like this twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure that you tune in to "Meant to be" and "NCIS:LA season 7". I am also going to have one more NCIS:LA along with it.


End file.
